


To escape together

by Kwin0107



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Summary: 小妈文学，私设超级多！！！ABO警告！！！不喜点叉在成为全世界最年轻的亿万富翁后，mark接到了养父的电话，要求他回家参加自己的婚礼，然后他见到了自己养父的omega——爱德华多萨维林，自己高中的暗恋对象，与此同时他发现了那个omega的一些小秘密。给sean道歉dbq人生要想过得去你懂的sean 是mark养父
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	To escape together

“喂？”看到联系人的时候mark愣了一下才接起了电话，从他二十岁开始创业之后，他和sean已经三年没怎么见过面了，事实上，他们之前也不怎么见面，sean在二十来岁的年纪突发奇想想要个孩子，又觉得婴儿实在太难沟通就在孤儿院领养了他，他这位养父的脑回路没人能够理解，当时孤儿院那么多漂亮乖巧的孩子他看不到，一眼看上了躲在角落里苍白瘦弱的小男孩，后来sean的解释是，那些乖巧的看起来就很碍眼，我是想要个孩子可不想养孩子，他觉得像mark这种看起来冷漠无情的小孩应该做得到自己照顾自己。不过当时所有人都没想到他倒是捡了个大便宜。mark十岁开始跟着他这个养父，说是养父也就定时给他打钱，一两个月见一面吃个饭交流一下近况，到现在他每个月定时给sean打钱，这十几年里他们大概也就见了几十面，比陌生人熟悉一点的…比朋友多了一层联系的亲人。

“喂，小marky，最近忙吗？”

“还好，有事？”

“你都不关注你亲爱的daddy最近在干嘛吗？”好吧，sean就是能做到无论你们多久没见面，他的语气永远像你们两个昨天晚上还坐在一起吃饭一样。

“你又搞未成年omega了？”OK，鉴于他这两年已经帮他解决了三四个找上门的实习生家长，mark的问题并不能算无理。

“我受伤了，原来我在你心里的形象是这样的？”

“所以你到底做什么了？”

冷漠无情的熊孩子，sean已经彻底忘记了这明明他自找的。“好吧，回家住两天吧，我要结婚了。”

“结婚？”

“你这什么语气啊！我不能结婚吗？”

“不是，我只是疑问一下，毕竟这个词关联上你真的是件很让人震惊的事情。”

“哦，我没听出来震惊，我觉得你在嘲讽我。”

“看起来结婚有助于提高智商。”

“fuck you，mark要不是edu不能一个人住我才不会给你打这个电话。”

“edu？omega？”

“对。”

“sean你要我提醒你一下我的第二性征是alpha，而且我已经成年很久了吗？”

“daddy相信你，乖，就回来住两天。而且你起码要见见他吧，好歹是我的omega。”

“你不是准备结婚了吗？怕他一个人在家甚至能给我打电话，那么宠你怎么不自己在家陪他。”

“宠自己的omega是每一个alpha该做的好吗？别那么alpha主义你这样容易去omega保护协会喝茶。我有点事。”

“什么事？”

“一个乖孩子是不会对老爸的私生活那么关注的。”

“你的omega多大？”行吧，这个说法，看起来他这个名义上的混蛋老爸准备了场不能让正室夫人去的party。领悟到这层意思的mark对那个素未谋面的omega突然有了一丝同情。

“他和你一个年纪，对了，他好像和你一个高中。”

“好，我晚上到家。”

“OK，bye～love you”没理会自家养父的智障告别，mark干脆利落的挂了电话。

晚上mark自己开车去了sean的别墅，不出意外未来几天他应该都去不了公司了，鉴于他亲爱的养父把房子买的离FB总部有两个多小时的车程。

换好鞋进房间不出意外的sean张着双手准备给他来个拥抱。

“sean，我二十三了，不是十三。”冷静的拒绝。“闭嘴，别让我听到不管多大我都是你的乖宝宝这种话。”看到sean有开口的趋势mark直接打断了他，虽然他已经差不多免疫了，但是在旁边还有个人的情况下，他并不想听到这个。

“那好吧，欢迎回家，mark，这是edu，eduardo。edu这是mark。”

OK，fine，自己未来小妈是自己高中暗恋对象这事没什么尴尬的对吧。mark稳住了他的机器人脸。机械的问好后，他溜了。

“他一直这个样子，不是针对你啊…别放在心上。”身后渐渐模糊的的声音又提醒了他一遍，这是sean的omega！虽然你已经找了他好久，虽然sean一点都不靠谱，但是你迟到了。

回房间洗完澡mark就把自己扔在了床上，他两天睡了八个小时，又一个人开了两个小时的车，到家前他以为自己能累到直接睡着，结果现在他比什么时候都要精神。

在床上瞪眼到凌晨两点之后，他打开了他的电脑。结果发现了点关于那个omega的小秘密。

第二天早，sean赶飞机八点要出发，mark临近天亮的时候迷迷糊糊睡了一小会儿然后就被折腾起来，现在他们三个坐在一张桌子上吃早饭。

“mark，我三天后回来，你这几天好好陪陪edu，别一对着电脑就什么都看不到了。”

“放心，我一定好好陪着他。”没人听懂他话里的重音。

“edu，他欺负你的话给我打电话，还有，他就这个样子，对谁都不怎么笑，情商基本为负，别在意。”

“我还在这儿呢，sean。”

“不会的，Mr…mark看起来很好相处啊，我高中的时候就认识他了。”

在一番十分尴尬的家庭和睦会谈结束后，sean终于踏出了房门，家政来收拾餐厅，mark就跟着eduardo去了客厅。

“你高中认识我？”

“是…是的。”eduardo耳朵尖红红的，他和mark坐的太近了。

“这么多年都没忘吗？”他们两个一个高中，不过就那半个学期而已，他注意到eduardo很正常，毕竟这个转校生一来就霸占了校草的位置，成绩好家世好，每天背着滑板和相机，天知道他们学校有多少女生喜欢他，但是eduardo还记得他这事就不太正常了，他们两个甚至不一个班。

“啊？”这个问题有点出人意料，斑比扭头看着他嘴唇微张有点疑问，瞬间让mark想起了昨天晚上看到的一些画面，他身上某个器官有点不受控。

“我有难忘到要你抱着我的衣服自慰吗？”他是怎么做到说这种事情的时候面无表情的。

“什么？”eduardo眼神里有点慌乱。

“你刚到我家可能不知道，我是个Control freak，不喜欢事物超出我预期的发展，也不喜欢别人碰我的东西，所以我所有的私人范围都有摄像头，包括这里的房间。”

“我…”

“或许你能给我个合理的解释，为什么你会躺在我的床上，高潮的时候嘴里喊着我的名字。”alpha说话信息素不自觉的外放，虽然他没有过omega，但是怎么样让一个omega说实话他还是知道的。

“mark！”eduardo眼睛红红的看着他，好像下一秒就要哭出来了一样。

可惜想明白事情过程的alpha并不准备放过他。“跟我回卧室。”他起身递给omega一只手。omega只是看着他并不准备听话，看着闹脾气的小少爷mark心情就有点恶劣了，找sean合作算计我，就算初衷是好的，这个小少爷今天也要吃点苦头。“还是，你想我在这办了你。”他弯腰靠近omega的耳朵，然后看着爱德华多眼睛里的红色蔓延出来到脸颊，他吻上了那片红。

“不要，回卧室。”爱德华多还惦记着在餐厅收拾的佣人，在mark吻上来的瞬间躲了过去但是乖乖牵住了alpha的手。

“好吧。”alpha耸耸肩让omega带他往卧室走，好像准备欺负人的不是他一样。“混蛋。”爱德华多走在前面小声念叨。“但是你喜欢，不是吗？”混蛋在后面安稳接了一句。OK，无话可说。自己选的人，现在就后悔，很后悔，在看到那扇门的时候eduardo甚至想转身就走，可惜某个混蛋这两年健身房打卡还是发挥了它的作用，最终他还是躺上了那张床。

“好了，开始吧。”alpha给自己找了把椅子坐在床边。

“开始什么？”

“你之前在这张床上做的事情，再做一遍。”

“我不要！”斑比瞪大了眼睛盯着年轻的暴君。

“不要？那我们来看录像吧，你选，我看着你，或者你陪我把最近的录像过一遍。”

“你这不能算选项，”omega委委屈屈“哪有没有正确答案的选择题嘛？”

“或者我们做多选？”alpha干脆的放开了信息素，冷冽的马提尼弥漫开，激的床上的人几乎瞬间就有了反应。“不要…唔，mark～我难受…”

“选好了吗？”

“选…选好了，信息素。”eduardo这次是彻底被逼出来了眼泪，青苹果的味道开始慢慢显现，他发情期就快到了，mark这次的刺激来的太巧。不过说什么巧合呢，床上的人心想，这不就是他最初想要的。

“OK。”alpha说到做到的收了信息素，看着omega一件件剥掉自己的衣服，露出下面纤细柔软的身体。mark的眼光好像有实质，eduardo脱到最后手都在抖，“你别看我。”

“为什么？放着这样的美景不欣赏可太失礼了，不是吗？”贵族家的小少爷没什么骂人的词汇，只能闭嘴去安慰自己的身体。omega把手探下去握住自己的欲望开始自慰，这件事情他确实驾轻就熟，23岁还没有alpha的omega总要学会自己面对，不过，今天过后他应该就不需要了。

mark看着自己床上赤身裸体的美人，突然觉得自己怕不是在整自己，看起来wardo适应比自己良好，他甚至闭上了眼睛不再去看mark，专心致志的服务自己。

“wardo，”暴君很不爽踢掉鞋子上床按住了omega的手，这不可避免的导致了另一些触碰。“mark！”eduardo整个人都要熟透了，然后alpha给了他一个吻。“我有点看不下去了。”

“嗯？”omega睁眼对上那双钴蓝色的眼睛，“我硬了。”这种时候他还是面无表情的，除了眼睛里要把omega吞吃入腹的欲望。mark拉着eduardo去感受自己的欲望，“可是这里没有润滑。”小少爷很伤脑筋，他才不会奢望这个geek房里会有那种东西。“算了，”

？alpha一脸疑问的看着omega，直到eduardo含住了他的阴茎，“那我委屈自己一下吧。”eduardo是真的很委屈，他长这么大只有别人在床事上惯着他的，哪有这样欺负他他还心甘情愿的。

“wardo，”mark在情事上也不是一张白纸，硅谷的骨肉皮这两年恨不得扒在他身上，但是他从来没有过对上这个人的感觉，说起来他们两个甚至没有说过几次话，这世上有些人大概为你而生。

omega大腿分开跪在他胯间低头用唇舌在取悦他，这个事实让alpha更性奋了。eduardo只感觉嘴里的东西还在扩张，alpha向来得天独厚，完全硬起来的性器他实在吃不进去多少，想到一会儿这个东西要进到自己身体里面，害怕的情绪后知后觉。他只能努力收着牙齿在不碰到那个庞然大物的情况下去吞吐，躺着的人抬眼就能看到一头黑发在自己胯间起伏，和omega嘴里温暖柔软的触感。

控制狂先生就难得让eduardo掌握了节奏，omega的动作过于生疏，他基本能猜到这个小少爷恐怕没做过这种事情。

“唔…好累，我能帮你撸出来吗？”自己努力了大半天也不见成效，就很气，omega抬头发动大眼睛攻击，看着mark，他嘴巴好酸，alpha这该死的持久力。

“或许我们还有另一个选择。”alpha起身把omega搂在怀里，吻住了被蹂躏的通红的嘴唇，给omega做手活。他一只手握住omega秀气的阴茎撸动，另一只手就在omega身上点火，重点欺负胸前那两个小红点。eduardo身上敏感的不像话，也可能是因为碰他的人是mark的关系，反正omega没撑多久就到了那个点。

mark趁着小少爷还在不应期，带着精液的手指就偷偷溜进了小少爷的身体里，结果没想到omega的身体确实天生就是为了承受alpha而存在的，他扩张没做多久，小少爷就开始哼哼唧唧的抱着他蹭来蹭去的撒娇，小eduardo也有了抬头的趋势。

“wardo，你倒是让我重新认识了一遍omega。”

“啊？”eduardo正像小猫一样在他怀里拱来拱去试图勾引他进入自己。

“华尔街的小荡妇。”

“不对，是mark的小荡妇。”怀里的人红着脸纠正了他的错误。

好吧，是个alpha都受不了这种刺激，“你自找的，一会儿别哭。”mark抬起eduardo的腿让他自己抱好，然后直接压了上去。他进去的瞬间omega脸色白了一下，eduardo你是傻子吗？刚刚给人做口交的不是你吗？刚刚被喜欢的人进入的愉悦支配的人现在就对自己很无奈，他等的时间太长了，所以在自己这么多年想要的东西近在咫尺的时候有些急功近利也是可以理解的嘛。

“好了，安心了吧？”mark吻掉omega眼角的泪水，十分贴心的放缓了自己的动作，等到omega感受到快感才重新加快速度。

“mark。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”eduardo知道在床上表白实在不是个好的选择，不过第一个念头——最好的念头，他凑上去吻了自己喜欢这么多年的alpha，“很久很久了。”

“虽然大部分男人在床上的话都不怎么算数，不过，我也爱你，wardo。”

“标记我吧。”omega侧头把腺体送到alpha嘴边。他本来以为自己要说点什么才能打消alpha的疑惑，比如你什么时候喜欢我的，比如高中转学之后自己去了哪里？但是alpha什么也没问，他只是用尽可能轻的力道咬破了omega的腺体，然后在omega体内成了结。“我不会问为什么的，这件事情我想的比你久，wardo。从高中我遇到你开始，我就想像这样把你按在身下贯穿，打上我的标记，我嫉妒每一个可以站在你身边微笑的人，因为我做不到，只要看到你这些肮脏下流的欲望就不会停止，所以没有为什么，我爱你想拥有你这无可辩驳。”

omega因为结而产生的痛感让他精神没办法集中，mark就抱着自己的omega讲那些遇见他之后的心情，他的吻温柔到不像他。几个小时不厌其烦的吻和告白，他仿佛要把这几年的离别都补回来。

eduardo终于缓过来神，才发现原来这两年他们两个做的是一样的事情。“所以，你一直在找我？”

“对啊，不过我没什么线索，除了你的名字以外我对你几乎一无所知，我也不能告诉所有人我在找你，那会让你陷入危险。”

“或许那个时候我应该先走到你身边，起码和你交换个联系方式什么的。”

少年的时候总是乐观，觉得时间还长反正已经遇见了，等一等再认识也无所谓。结果命运一个岔道就让相爱整整晚了六年。

“后悔了吗？”

“难道你不后悔？”eduardo看着自己的alpha那个表情就是你敢说不后悔我一定让你尝尝后悔什么滋味。

“后悔，我应该早点认识你的，我觉得十三岁是个好年纪。”硅谷暴君在面对喜欢的人的时候情商还是在线的。“你转学之后我一直在想，为什么一个人能这么轻易的消失在你的世界里？”

“所以你建立了Facebook吗？为了把人们都联系起来。”

“是的，因为我再也不想弄丢你了。”

“mark，I'm here for you.”

番外：

sean：我的儿子呢？放这那么大一个儿子呢？现在的年轻人这么浮躁的吗？有了omega就不要爹了。

好吧，谁让他看自己儿子热闹呢？mark一直以为自己这个便宜老爸除了给自己打钱以外对什么都不太关心，所以完全不知道sean悄悄打听了他到底在找谁，然后去找了eduardo搞了这一出，就是想看他变个脸色。

当然，最后他还是知道了，所以，他和eduardo要结婚的消息sean都是从自己的某个女朋友那里听来的，OK，fine，自己惹毛的儿子自己哄。sean定了九百九十九朵玫瑰送到了Facebook总部，然后私下给自家儿子送了箱宝贝最后成功得到了来自新郎的手写请柬，至于什么宝贝，这你大概要问eduardo了，毕竟mark后来差不多在他身上试了一遍。


End file.
